Online social networks are a universal mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways and enable sharing of information between the members. The most common mechanisms of sharing information on online social networks are the wall, activity stream or timeline. A social networking site wall is a section in a member or user's profile in which others can write messages, engage in open conversations, add social media objects, and allow third parties to post automated updates. An activity stream refers to record of an individual's activities, for example, actions performed on a social media website.
These mechanisms enable a user to engage in a conversation specific to the network of followers and the people who are able to read the discussion. Managing the audience for the conversation on an Online Social Network is an arduous task, where one must add, remove and fine tune the network of followers in order to get the best results for a post and subsequent conversation.